Más allá de los prejuicios
by Rouce. DBZ
Summary: ¿Realmente merecía ser el primer hombre en su vida? ¿Realmente la merecía a ella? [Lemon] Read&Review


Y ahí se encuentra él frente a ella admirando su desnudez; sus ojos azules como el mar recorren con lujuria reflejada en sus ojos el perfecto cuerpo de su prometida, la sigue admirando posesivamente y conforme los minutos pasan queda más y más fascinado con lo que ve. Desea su cuerpo de mujer y lo sabe, lo tiene muy en claro.

Los dos permanecen desnudos mirándose como si no hubiese un mañana y ella lo observa confundida y no entiende por qué él se detuvo en seco despertando de inmediato su curiosidad.

¿Por qué solo la admiraba?

¿Por qué no la tocaba como hace un momento?

¿Por qué no la estaba besando con pasión como hacia minutos atrás?

¡¿Por qué?!... ¿Por qué?

Esos ojos azules ardían, como el mismo deseo que sentía él por ella. Sus cuerpos siguen desnudos y lo único que se encarga de iluminarlos es la inmensa luna que se observa por el balcón de la habitación del mayor. Los dos se encontraban solos en el hogar de él, los dos estaban de acuerdo en entregarse esa noche, era lo más normal después de todo estaban comprometidos.

Esos ojos grandes, hermosos y negros como la misma noche lo observaban con desconcierto, en busca de una respuesta que esos ojos azules no le brindaban porque él solo la observaba, admiraba su desnudez, se tomaba el tiempo que quisiera para conocer cada rincón de su cuerpo.

La ropa estaba dispersas sobre el suelo de aquel cuarto, nada les impedía amarse, nada ni nadie…solo él mismo era la barrera que había entre ambos esa hermosa noche, solo él era el obstáculo presente en ese momento, solo él le negaba el placer a ella.

¿Acaso ya no la deseaba?

¿Tal vez ella no resultó ser lo que él pretendía?

¿Quizás los complejos invadieron su mente?

La joven de veinte años de edad lo miraba, y lo miraba sin atreverse a preguntarle todo lo que deseaba. El hombre de cabellos lavanda parecía una estatua frente a ella con la diferencia de que sus ojos si se movían pero solo para seguir admirando la desnudez de su prometida. Su rostro no reflejaba nada, absolutamente nada, ni seriedad, ni nada, parecía ido.

—Eres virgen.

Aseguró él casi en un susurro sin perderla de vista.

El problema no era ella, el problema era él y solo él.

Porque el hombre mayor y lleno de experiencia por primera vez en su vida experimentaba lo que era sentir miedo, un miedo que se agrandaba tras cada segundo. Su corazón latía de manera desmedida y el temor lo sofocaba y lo hacía dudar.

Porque sabía que la amaba, la adoraba más que a su vida y también sabía lo mucho que ella también lo amaba pero ese poderoso amor que existía entre los dos no bastaba para quitarle sus miedos, sus complejos eternos.

¿Acaso merecía realmente ser el primero?

¿Tenía el derecho de tomarla después de haber estado con cientos de mujeres diferentes?

¿Merecía recibir todo lo que ella estaba dispuesta a darle?

¿Realmente lo merecía o era demasiado para alguien como él?

Esas eran las preguntas que rodeaban su mente en medio del silencio eterno que se formó entre los dos.

—Jamás en mi vida me he sentido tan inexperto como ahora. — Confiesa el ojiceleste aun envuelto en un mar de dudas que no lo dejaban seguir adelante.

¿Y por qué se sentía así?

¿Por qué se sentía sin orientación en ese momento?

¿Por qué toda su experiencia había desaparecido en un parpadeo?

¿Por qué no sabía cómo seguir?

En toda su vida había estado con muchas mujeres, con cientos y cientos de mujeres. Había tenido sexo cuantas veces le fue posible, en definitiva no era su primera vez pero si la de ella y eso era lo que tanto lo mortificaba porque no se creía merecedor de ella, no creía estar a la altura de ella pero aun así no podía dejar de amarla y mucho menos vivir sin ella.

¿Pero a qué realmente le temía él? ¿A qué?

Lo que realmente le asustaba era saber que se sentía como si fuese su primera vez, porque era la primera vez que haría el amor, esta vez no sería sexo casual y era por eso que se sentía tan inexperto de un momento a otro.

— ¿Estás segura de esto?—Le da la oportunidad de retratarse sin que en realidad quisiera que ella se aleje de él.

—Me siento tan segura de esto como del amor que siento por ti. —Asegura la hermosa joven de cabellera negra y sin meditarlo mucho une sus manos con las de él para después juntar sus labios lentamente y formando un beso lleno de amor, de ternura brindándole a él la seguridad de la cual carecía.

Poco a poco en medio de besos infinitos ambos se dirigieron hasta la amplia cama de la habitación quedando él posicionado sobre ella y sin poder evitarlo examinó una vez más su joven y bello rostro, le acarició la mejilla sin perderla de vista se miraron por unos segundos que precian siglos; negro con azul se recentraron nuevamente provocándole a los dos un mundo de sensaciones nuevas con solo una intensa miraba que reflejaba cuanto se amaban y esa noche se lo demostrarían el uno al otro uniendo sus cuerpos y formando uno solo.

Él la volvió a besar pero esta vez con más intensidad que la vez anterior y ella cerró los ojos estando más que dispuesta a dejarse llevar por él y por el gran amor que existía en sus corazones.

Y sin pensarlo mucho él abandonó su boca y en ese instante ella sintió el aliento de él chocar con el suyo para poco después sentir como ese agitado y a la vez cálido aliento chocaba con su cuello llenándola de temblores. Él tenía sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza y la joven y sin pensarlo mucho sus labios se adueñaron del cuello de la menor para depositar suaves besos sobre él. Procuraría ser lo más tierno posible con ella para no lastimarla y estaba logrando su objetivo porque solo era capaz de sentir la respiración entre cortada de Pan al sentir los labios de su prometido sobre su garganta haciéndola experimentar sensaciones nuevas y exquisitas que lograban hacer temblar cada parte de su frágil cuerpo. Ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras sentía como la lengua de él comenzaba lamer cada parte de su garganta, cada rincón consiguiendo como consecuencia arrancarle su primer gemido en la noche, ella sentía como la boca de él iba descendiendo dejando un infinito camino de besos a su paso. Él se estaba deleitando con cada parte de ella sintiendo lo suave que era su blanca piel y solo era consciente de que quería más de ella, quería todo ella.

Su boca se adueñó de los hombros de su prometida llenándolos de besos sintiendo como ese hermoso y virgen cuerpo estaba siendo cubierto por el suyo, solo él tenía el privilegio de admirar su desnudez y eso lo hacía sentirse especial para ella. Sus labios se humedecieron con su propia saliva debido a que el ojiceleste se mordió el labio interior al poder observar de manera maliciosa los redondos y grandes senos de la pelinegra, anhelaba probarlos, anhelaba llenar su boca con uno de ellos y así lo hiso consiguiendo que la joven apretara las sábanas al no poder contener los gemidos que morían por escapar de sus labios al sentir la lengua de su futuro esposo torturar su sensible pezón mientras que masajeaba de una manera sofocantemente placentera su otro seno haciéndola estremecer de placer, de un placer que apenas empezaba a conocer gracias a él.

La joven gemía seguidamente sin ser consiente, sin poder evitar sentir tanto placer. Esas sensaciones que se adueñaron de su cuerpo por sorpresa la estaban asfixiando porque se sentía morir de placer, su sensible cuerpo se estaba retorciendo de goce, de un goce jamás sentido antes y eso la hacía colapsar de placer y lo que se sentía aún mejor era que todas esas sensaciones las estaba experimentando junto al hombre amado y eso solo lograba aumentar su excitación.

Después de que él se deleitó por completo con sus firmes pechos su boca continua un camino de besos por el vientre de ella obteniendo como consecuencia que la respiración de la ojinegra aumente y disminuya a la vez logrando que su respiración sea irregular y que no sea capaz de contener oxigeno ya que sus continuos sonidos de placer se lo impedían.

Trunks sentía como el cuerpo de su futura esposa temblaba debajo del suyo por las nuevas sensaciones experimentadas y sin pensarlo mucho la abrió con sumo cuidado de piernas y se hundió en medio de las mismas llevando a Pan al mismo infierno al no poder soportar tanto placer bebido a que él estaba invadiendo su parte más íntima con su lengua, estaba probando una parte muy sensible en toda mujer y solo podía oír como la joven dueña de su corazón gritaba de manera desmedida a la vez que intentaba cerrar sus piernas pero todo intento era en balde, ella gritaba y gritaba su nombre fuera de sí, su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse de manera casi brusca al no saber cómo reaccionar ante tanto placer. Y lo que debía pasar pasó ella término explotando teniendo así su primer orgasmo y sintiendo como todo aire estaba ausente en su cuerpo y se esforzaba por recuperarlo pero apenas podía abrir los ojos después de lo sucedido.

Él sonrió satisfecho al verla alucinar de placer y poco después se recoloco sobre ella para poder apoderarse de sus labios de una manera apasionada y sus lenguas conociendo la boca del otro lo demostraban.

Se miraron nuevamente a los ojos, demostrándose con la mirada cuanto se amaban y él de a poco y sin perderla de vista la abrió nuevamente de piernas y se colocó en medio de las mismas para poder disfrutar de ella por completo y antes de hacerla suya por primera vez la besó dulcemente y en medio de ese roce empezó actuar sobre ella usando movimiento suaves y tomándola con fuerza de las caderas sin poder contenerse y la expresión de placer en el rostro de la joven cambio por completo al sentir un dolor desgarrador y a la vez muy profundo, necesitaba aferrarse a algo para contener los gritos que no tardaron en salir al sentirlo dentro suyo. Se aferró con fuerza a él entrelazando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él y se agarró con fuerza de los fuertes brazos de Trunks mientras seguía recostada y él permanecía quieto dentro de ella para que el dolor cesara como debía ser.

Las respiraciones de ambos se encontraban irregular por el momento vivido y después de ver como la expresión de dolor en el rostro de ella desaparecía tomó confianza y usando envestidas suaves comenzó a penetrarla y solo alcanzó a oír un pequeño gemido de dolor escapar de los labios de ella y sin poder contenerse la volvió a besar y mientras ese beso lleno de amor se hacía posible sus cuerpos comenzaban a moverse más rápidamente y él sin meditarlo aumento sus estocadas y no sintió queja de ella por lo mismo se dejó llevar y de un momento a otro sus cuerpos se encontraban formando un vaivén continuo a la vez que sus gemidos, sus gruñidos y hasta su casi gritos era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel cuarto iluminado por la hermosa luna.

Y sin ser consientes un enorme y embriagador calor comenzó adueñarse de cada célula de su cuerpo provocando que él aumentara el ritmo de sus envestidas y sus cuerpos comenzaran a moverse de manera brusca; de arriba hacia abajo una y otra vez hasta que sintió que ya estaba por completo dentro de ella y sabiendo que debía ser cuidadoso se mantuvo quieto dentro de la joven mientras que sus labios volvía adueñarse de los de su prometida por un momento que parecía eterno y sin ser consciente de sus acciones se empezó a mover dentro de ella llenándola una vez más se sensaciones que eran capaces de lograr que tanto él como ella perdieran por completo la razón, era demasiado el placer, un placer que lograba someterlos y sin poder callar más recomenzaron a gemir inundando el cuarto de esos mismos gemidos que ponían en evidencia el placer sentido y cuando él pensaba que ya no se podía sentir más placer del que ya sentía ella empezó a mover sus caderas involuntariamente y sin ser consciente de su acción, ambos cuerpos comenzaban a exigirse más y en ese instante la cama comenzó a crujir debido al vaivén tan violento que ambos protagonizaban esa noche y cuando se hiso visible el sudor de sus cuerpos por el enloquecedor placer y los movimientos bruscos los dos gimieron como dos desquiciados al sentir como un abrumador placer los congelaba por completo, habían llegado por fin a su tan placentero orgasmo y mientras él aún permanecía dentro de ella ambos se encargaban de recuperar el aliento que necesitaban y sin meditarlo mucho se volvieron a besar una y otra vez como si sus vidas dependieran de ese beso.

—T-e amo, te amo Trunks. —Dijo entre suspiros y sintiendo los labios de él sobre los de ella.

—Yo también te amo con todo mi ser y ahora más que nunca deseo hacerte mi esposa. Quiero que estemos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas. —Dijo él sin dejar de besarla, no se cansaba de probar esos labios que tanto le gustaba devorar y ahora ya entendía que ella fue, es y será siempre suya eternamente porque un amor como el de ellos dos aseguraba ser eterno.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

¿No fue explícito el lemon verdad? Creo que no y realmente espero que NO porque según tengo entendido en este sitio web se puede subir contenido para adultos pero no debe, ni puede ser explícito y la verdad es que es la primera vez que escribo un lemon de este tipo porque estoy acostumbrada a escribirlo de otra manera, es decir, que me gusta escribir contenidos para mayores pero que sea muy explícito sin embargo soy algo contradictoria porque me gusta leer lemon suave, todo lo contrario a como me gusta escribirlo.

Bueno en primera les quiero decir que subí esta historia por dos motivos:

El primero: quería escribir por primera vez material para adultos que fuera lo suficientemente suave y espero haber logrado mi objetivo.

El segundo: siempre pensé en cómo sería la primera vez de Trunks y Pan pero con los prejuicios de él de por medio como les quise hacer ver en esta historia.

Y por último espero recibir su opinión sobre este fic y que les haya gustado =)


End file.
